Griffin's Quest to Get His Sister's 18th Birthday Present!
Griffin's Quest to Get His Sister's 18th Birthday Present was the first actual episode in the Production-verse, and the third in the plotline involving Griffin Productions himself (following after Under the Mistletoe). The episode begins with a shot of Griffin Producitons' house in Evo City Suburbs (with CJ getting his head knocked off by Ezio and his crowbar out on the sidewalk). Griffin Productions (in his goofy, silly body with the mask and hood) is waking from slumber. He looks out the window as Haus the Plague Doctor flies through it haphazardly. He ignores this completely and takes a deep breath as if inhaling a sweet scent. His bedroom door is suddenly explosivly kicked open by Faith Conners. Griffin Productions turns to see what she wants (cracking his spine in the process) and she points to a sign on his wall reminding his to get a gift for his sister Eli Hunter Pro's 18th birthday which was that day. Panicking, Griffin Productions tackles Faith down the stairs and checks his overly sized watch, as Vin Diesel appears in front of him all of a sudden. The two stare at each other, before Vin throws Griffin Productions out of the room, thorugh a door, and into their garage (while Ezio is seen in the house with a physics gun looking like he'd been caught by a fourth wall viewer...or something). Griffin Productions gets into his Charger and drives rather haphazardly to the 7Eleven in downtown Evo City, running over Billy Mays, Deadpool, and a Medic whilst also crashing his Charger into a broken old car at the pumps. He flies through the windshield and is knocked out. Vin Diesel runs over to his aid, as the Medic is about to shoot him for his idiocy. Vin gets the Medic's attention and detonates a nuclear bomb (which somehow doesn't even scorch the city) killing the Medic, and knocking himself out...also propelling Griffin Productions into the glass doors of the 7Eleven. Griffin immediately gets up, and upon touching the door handle, explodes and flies into the gas station, hitting the fountain drinks when he lands. Not seeming hurt at all from this, Griffin proceeds to slide like Painis Cupcake over to the counter where Daryll Dixon is working. He asks for a gift for his sister, to which Daryll responds by pointing out a present on the shelf all by itself (also breaking the fourth wall again by flipping the camera around to see it). Griffin slides over to it, and is about to grab it, when Duke Nukem grabs his arm and throws him out of the way, running off with the present. He escapes in his Dodge Challenger, as Griffin Productions watches in sadness. He then transforms into his other human body (the dark, silent black coated one), and proceeds to chase down Duke in his Charger. An epic car chase ensues that the viewer never sees. Griffin arrives much later at his sister's apartment, punching down the door with enough force to cause a boom. Startled, Eli Hunter Pro throws her cooking pot at her older brother (who is floating in front of the camera holding a physics gun not an instant afterwards looking sheepish). Pro goes to check on her brother, realizing her mistake, and it is revealed he is fine, as he hands her her gift. She opens it, revealing a diamond pickaxe. Griffin produces a gold one, and the two siblings head to Minecraft for a day of mining and fun (in which the build a house, Griffin Productions nearly drowns, they locate a nether portal, are chased out of the Nether by a blaze cube, and find and immense amount of diamonds, and Eli Hunter Pro adopts a Creeper she christians as Squishy). Starring *Griffin Productions *Faith Conners *Vin Diesel *CJ (briefly) *Ezio Auditore (a few brief times) *Eli Hunter Pro *Squishy (briefly) *Duke Nukem *Daryll Dixon *Medic *Deadpool (briefly) *Billy Mays (Briefly) *Eminem (voice) Category:Episodes